Offside the Road
by DyFo-Storytime
Summary: Lincoln and his friends are on their way towards a SMOOCH Concert but then suddenly they have to deal with something that not just destroyed their Trip it also changed their Life. Forever. (Rated M for a few Chapters)
1. chapter 1: The Trip

**This Story ins inspired by the Incident of the Texas Chainsaw Massacre but I also have something in my mind to make a great Story of it.**

 **Let's see if it's works, I'm like experimenting on something. So enjoy this Story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Trip**

 _In the Year of June 23rd 2029, a small group of nine college students went missing on their Trip towards_ _Tennessee. The Police and family members of those eight people started a search party around the countryside of Tennessee. After three days of searching, their Van was found on roadside towards a nearby Farm. When the Police were investigate the Farm, they had to witnessed something that they never had to face ever._

 _To this days this case was rated as the most bizarre Crime in the history of the American Crime history, also known as:_

 ** _The Orville Farm_ _incident_**

* * *

It was a clear beautiful afternoon on the countryside of Tennessee. The sound of the wheat fields who were rubbing at each other during the wind, the lonely atmosphere until a Van passed by with loud music and people inside who were cheering and laughing inside. Vanzilla was following the road and disturbed the atmosphere with it's loud noise. Inside of the family Van were nine College students sitting and were enjoying the happiness from each other and were singing along the Music who played in the radio. Lincoln who was driving the car was smiling and clapped his hands on the Steering Wheel in the same time of the beat of the music. Ronnie Anne who was sitting next to him, in the passenger seat was looking back towards Tabby who was sitting right behind her next to Liam and her best friend Giggles. Both were singing along the Song and points with their finger towards each other and wiped it up and down similar to the beat, the hispanic and the british punk were then laughing and then continued. Liam who had his arm around Tabby was talking with Rusty who was smoking Weed and sometimes shared with his Girlfriend Polly, who was looking outside the window and enjoyed her Lala Land. Behind her were Clyde and Haiku making out together and didn't care if the others were watching them, both enjoyed their lips and bodies, they were sweating and just wanted to do more than just eating each other and touching each other, but there were people with them so yeah. A few seats in the front, Giggles was sitting on Zach's lap and both of them were also kissing each other couldn't help but smile. All in all everyone were happy together.

It took a few moments until he noticed that the red light of showing that the Tank is soon becoming empty. Lincoln then immediately stopped singing and tapping and then makes a serious face and then looks back on the road and searched for any signs of a Gas Station, but there were any in the sight. _"Oh come on."_ he said and he got the attention of everyone, except for the couple behind who were still making out together and Polly who was still stoned and watching out the window. _"What's wrong mate ?"_ Tabby asked. _"Yeah man what happened ?"_ Rusty asked.

 _"Ugh. Where running out of Gas and there's no sign of any Gas Station for miles around. Shit."_ Lincoln explained and gently hits the Wheel while he cursed. Ronnie Anne lent over and puts a hand on his shoulder. _"Hey Lame-O. Calm down, everything is going to be ok."_ She said and kissed his cheek. Lincoln was able to calm a bit but was still worried that there's no any Gas Station around. After that he feels someone is tapping his shoulder and he looks over his shoulder and sees Rusty offering him his Joint.

" _Here man, this will relax you."_ Rusty said with a his stoned smile and was holding his Joint over his shoulder. Lincoln then shrugged and took the Joint and took a puff and head it back to him but before Rusty could take it Ronnie grabbed it and also took a sip. This wasn't the first time he smoked some Weed. When he was around sixteen he, Rusty, Clyde and Chandler were sometimes hanging around at Chandler's or Rusty's and were smoking together. Both Chandler and Rusty were still jealous how him that the Loud boy only has to take one sip and he's flying up to heaven. But this time he was just stoned and was able to concentrate on the road.

After a few minutes of driving their luckily found a Gas Station in the distance and Lincoln immediately stepped on the Gas pedal to reach the Station before it went empty and to their luck they made it. Once they were parking right next to the dispensers, Haiku and Clyde were finished and then joined the group as they opened the door to stretch and taking some fresh air. While Lincoln was tanking Vanzilla, The girls including Zach and Liam were heading into the Store and Rusty went to the bathrooms to take a pee. Clyde walks around the Van and puts his Shirt on and was walking over to his best friend since Childhood.

 _"Oh lookie who we got here, Mr. MagicClydeFuckingMyGirlfriendInTheBackseatsOfVanzilla."_ Lincoln joked with a smile and fist bumped his Afro-American friend.

 _"Fuck you dude."_ Clyde chuckled and fist bumped the white haired male. " _I wasn't fucking her, we were just kissing and touching each other."_ Clyde said and smiled with a raised brow. Lincoln chuckled.

 _"Whatever man. But I'm not the one who cleaned he Seats from your Porn action understand ?"_ Lincoln teased and both were now laughing together. After they were done with laughing, the others were coming from the Store with a bag full of Snacks and drinks. Rusty was also heading back from the Bathrooms and went to the others. Everyone were about to get back into Vanzilla until a group of Teens were running up to their Car and threw some Balloons filled with a red paint against the Front shield. _"HEY. WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT ABOUT ?"_ Clyde yelled at them and then was dodging another Balloon who was throwing against him. Lincoln and all the others went out of the Car and rushed over to the group of teens who were laughing and then one of them which was a girl which was dressed like Lana when she was six held out a Axe and then was about to attack Lincoln but then a sound of a Shotgun made everyone around flinching and looking towards the Source. A middle aged male and his Rottweiler were coming out of the Store and shooed the teens away. The teens were now showing a expression of fear and panic and without hesitation they fled away into the Woods nearby. Both the male and the Dog went over to the group of the College Students and the dog was then sniffing on Tabby and was wailing his Tail to show he's happy to see them.

 _"Are you fawns alright ?"_ The male asked in a accent like Liam.

Lincoln nodded and shook his hand. _"Yes. Thank you for saving us."_

 _"No problem, you know you should be more careful on the road. Because those people here are against tourists and sometimes they attacking or robbing them on the roads, these kids there are just like a warning."_ The man said to the group.

Each of them shared a expression towards each other and then back to him. _"Oh don't worry Mr. where just transit here. We're on our way towards the SMOOCH Festival in Georgia."_ Lincoln said.

 _"Yeah but still be careful, these people are everywhere, I know these group of teens since they were little children and tehy kinda see me like their ... Uncle or something."_ The Gas Station owner said to them. And Lincoln nods, feeling a bit worried about the first sentence he told him. After the small conversation, the group of friends went into Vanzilla while Lincoln and a employer were cleaning the frontshield with Window washer. After that Lincoln gave him a tip and thanked him and went behind the Steering Wheel again, started the Engine and drove off. During the drive Lincoln watched the owner and his Dog standing at the Exit looking after them and waving to them through the Rearview Mirror.

A few Miles away, some of the clique were still talking about these teens who attacked them later at the Gas Station and thought about the sentence the owner told them. That are more of these people waiting on the roadside preparing for a attack. _"Can you guys believe this shit ? I hope we're gonna get soon out of this county and soon will enter Georgia and forgive all of this."_ Rusty stated and took was then taking another Joint from his pocket to relief his stress. But then suddenly Lincoln stepped on the breaks and it made everyone to hold on the Seats and starring in Shock. " _What the Hell Lincoln why was that for ?"_ Haiku sternly asked while she was holding herself at her boyfriend, everyone agreed with her and showed him a confused but also a annoyed look. Lincoln didn't response and just starred at the front with widened eyes. Everyone followed his gaze and showed then the same expression like him. _"Oh Shit."_ Rusty and Giggles muttered at the same time.

In front of them were two dead Pigs hanging from the Power pole, their organs were hanging out of their bodies and both of them had a sign around their Neck which reads: **_Turn Around and leave this place!!_**

 **Don't let us doing the same things to you!!**

 _"Oh What the hell, tell me this soem kind of Sick joke."_ Ronnie Anne said, starring like the others towards the scene. Lincoln then set the Circuit on return and followed the order of the one Sign and then turned around and drove the road back to find another way. But there was no sign of another Turn. Everyone were now discussing and arguing to what to do until suddenly Polly, Clyde and Haiku noticed two people standing on the side of the Road having their arm's stretched out, both were looking like Redneck. One was a woman and the other a male. Both were wearing masks and were just standing on the Roadside looking towards them, All of them could feel the panic starting to grow inside of them and few of them ordered the Loud male to stepping on the Gas Pedal and bring them the hell out of this fucking area. Lincoln obeyed them and stumped on the pedal and passed them but then one of them was jumping on the bonnet and garbbed each end and screamed at them to Stop. Everyone were screaming and panicking while people like Ronnie Anne, Polly Pain, Liam and Clyde were trying to shooe him of and yelling towards him to get off. _"GUYS THIS ASSHOLE IS BLOCKING MY SIGHT."_ Lincoln yelled and tried to habe a sight on the Road, where's he driving. But then he had enough and told them to hold something and then stepped on the breaks which made the person to fly from the shield and lands on his back a few yards away from them. Lincoln then turned again and raced along the road.

 **I think I'm going to Stop right here. Because I'm really tired :D**

 **However I hope you like this Story so far. I know the beginning was like the same like The Texas Chainsaw Massacre but like I said I'm working on something in this Story.**

 **So I'm going to hit the Hay and I wish you guys a Good Night from switzerland and I also wish you fun at reading and writing**


	2. Chapter 2: Trapped

**Chapter 2: Trapped**

 _"Okay would you all shut the fuck up for a Second ?"_ Lincoln yelled at his friends and without a second they stopped talking. Tabby shot a glance back to see if someone is following them and then turned back. _"Oi you can slow down mate. No-one is following us right now."_ Tabby told Lincoln.

Vanzilla slowed down a bit and none of them noticed that they had crossed the Warning with those two dead Pigs and were now entering the forbidden Zone. Later on the road, all of them could calm themselves and people like Rusty, Polly, Giggles and Zach couldn't help but laugh of how crazy this was. _"Oh guys this ... was so crazy dude."_ Rusty laughed to which everyone agreed. _"This gotta be a sick prank_ " Polly stated while laughing. Lincoln on the other side was still under stress, because his "hidden personality" told him that something is going to happen. And it happens, little did they know that someone laid a spaid trip on the Road and then

 **Pffff Quiiiiiiiiiiietsch bumm**

Vanzilla drove over the trip and drifts over the Road and crashed into a dig. The person then pulled the Trip back and disappeared in the bushes. Inside Vanzilla, they were shocked about what happened right now or hurt in Lincoln, Polly and Zach's situation. Lincoln hit his nose on the Wheel during the Crash, Polly hit her head but at the side Window and Zach sprained his fingers from the crash. Lincoln could feel that his nose was bleeding but before checks it, he turned around to look if the others are alright. _"Is-is everyoen alright ?"_ He asked them and all except of Polly and Zach nodded. But after they nooded they were shocked at Lincoln's bloody nose. _"Oh Dios mío Lincoln your Nose."_ Ronnie Anne worriedly stated and went over to take care of her boyfriend. Haiku then get out of the Car to help Zach with his sprained pinkie and ring finger. Both Ronnie and Haiku worked at the same Hospital together and became really good friends. Polly who just got a little bruise on her head was ok just a bit dizzy. Tabby and Rusty ordered her to sit down and keep still, they might thinking she has a small concussion. But Polly wanted to help the others, she "survived" many pains together with Lynn,Francisco and Margo so that little dizziness and concussion is nothing compare to the stuff he had. That's what she thought. But her boyfriend and her rocker friend didn't leave her and ordered her to sit down and stare at shit. _"Guys I'm fine. I have to help the others."_ Polly said. Tabby shook her head. _"No mate, you're going to sit here. You hit your head against this bloody window and you were stumpling around."_ Tabby said in a sternly tone. _"She's right babe."_ Rusty agreed with her. _"Please lie down ok."_ He said and she rolled her eyes and obeyed it. Back to Lincoln. His hispanic girlfriend holds up a tissue on his nose and stole from Haiku the Medical Case which the Loud family had in Vanzilla. She took a bandage and puts it over the wound of the nose and Lincoln puts one piece inside his breathing hole then he looks over to Clyde and smiled. _"This time it's me."_ He said with a wink and a smile and Clyde could understand and chuckled. Clyde could notice that blood had dripped on his white flannel shirt but Lincoln shrugged. _"It's not like I brought this pair of clothes. But I'm glad that you guys are alright."_ The white-haired male stated with a smile and it nade everyone smile. They knew Lincoln would take a bullet for his family and friends and is always loyal to everyone. And that's what they find cute at him. (In the girls chase) for the boys they're just glad to have a friend like him. Clyde and Ronnie knew there wouldn't be any other person to have like him.

After a while, Tabby, Ronnie, Clyde, Liam and Lincoln were checking on Vanzilla and only could wish Lana and Skippy were with them. The small group tried to call someone but there was no any sign of a Signal but then luckily Liam got a signal and immediately called the emergency and the breakdown Service. _"Ok. They're on their way."_ Liam told them and everyone sighed in relief anf thanked god for such a luck and were trying to find out what to do in the meantime without knowing that a few yards away people were watching them with Rifles and Binoculars behind a few bushes and trees. _"Soon guys. Soon they will invited to our community"._ The one with the binoculars said and begins to smile.


	3. Chapter 3: The Orville Farm

**HEYYYYY It's been awhile Sorry about that we had a Project to do and I was struggling day and night to finally end this Nightmare, but finally I made it and can write again.**

 **I also wanna say go follow my Buddy _David523_ He has some amazing Stories really, especially his works: _All Through the Nights_ and _The Town._ I swear his Story deserve more views and followers because these Stories are so incredible and intense. I also wanna bring a Salute to him and also a big thank you to all my Followers. I had never thought that people even would follow a person like me. I mean DyFo-Storytime what the fuck is that for a creep. XD**

 **And again I'm sorry that it took so long but this Project OMG Hell. I went through hell. :D**

 **So okay I will shut up and now let's continue with Chapter 3**

 **(Warning: _Racial expressions)_**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Orville Ranch**

The Group were waiting for the Emergency and the Service to arrive, in the meantime while Polly, Rusty and Haiku were staying in the Van to avoid the burning Sun, so were the other members of this squad sitting in the Sun with folding chairs and were having a conversation about the best moments of their Trip to distract from the boiling heat. It started with the Campfire near the border between Michigan and Indiana. There was the first time Clyde drank in his entire life for the first time beer and later he exaggerated a bit and spend most of the night behind a tree, with Lincoln and Haiku in support. But then Tabby remembered the rocking night at the Fair in indianapolis, where most of the Squad were making out behind some Trailers or in Polly and Rusty's case who almost had in the Love Attraction. This one made everyone laugh and blush at the same time how embarrassing it is when you remember it.

After awhile of talking, Giggles took a look at her Phone and alarmed the group that it's been a hour long and still no-one came for them. Lincoln then stood up from his seat and walked up towards road and stood in the middle of the abandoned lonely road and glanced down it. No sign of a vehicle instead just Country. He went back and rolls up his one sleeve which released his grip and approached his friends. _"Alright guys. eh- I don't how to say it without cursing, but we're definitely Fucked."_ Lincoln stated. Rusty who stood up as the first rushed up towards road and moved his head on each end of the road and turns back to the others. _"What were going to do now guys ?"_ Rusty yelled and removed his beanie from his head, while glancing down to his friends. The white-haired Loud male was starting to thinking and Clyde noticed the expression on his face. _"Oh look the man with the Plan starts thinking."_ The Afro-American told them with a smirk and everyone hoped for a good plan from their loyal friend.

After a while of thinking Lincoln was about to say something but suddenly they got distracted by Polly who secretly moved away from the Van and went up to a hill. _"Wow Guys, come take and look at this."_ Polly yelled from the top of the Hill down to her group of friends who watched her like parents who were worried about their child. All of them immediately went up the hill and were curious what their friend of the Jock Loud sees. As everyone were now standing beside the pigtailed young female they sighed and chuckled in relief. _"How haven't we noticed this in the first place ?"_ Zach asked. _"I don't know. But what I know is that we're lucky, we have Polly here."_ Lincoln said with a smile and puts a hand on Polly's shoulder. Then everyone were sharing a laugh by that and went back towards Vanzilla and Lincoln then told them his recharged plan.

 _"Ok guys. While Ronnie, Clyde, Haiku and me were searching for help on this ranch over there, the rest of you will stay here and also keep care of Zach and especially Polly alright ?"_ Lincoln explained. The others nodded then Rusty starts joking. _"Don't get Leatherface to get you alright ?"_ Lincoln and the others then turns around and raised a brow. _"What ?"_ Ronnie Anne asked. _"You know this reminds me of The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, a group of teens on_ _journey, their car broke down, countryside, a farm nearby and not to forget this Horror movie cliché split up apart."_ Rusty counted, Lincoln then chuckled and rolled their eyes and then waiving them goodbye and starts moving towards the Ranch.

During their walk towards their target, they first have to across the forest in front of them. _"No wonder we didn't saw it, because of this shitty woods."_ Haiku told them and carefully balanced over a log, luckily she wore no dress like usual, she wore a Metallica Shirt with ripped black jeans and converse shoes. It took a minute to pass the crowded part of the Woods but then they reached a more open part and haven't realized that up in the Trees were more of those hanging animal corpses and some stick figures hanging from the branches and crowds. Between some roots and bushes were eyes caught the small group walking towards their Home. Intruders, Murders, They were coming to take their most and beloved stuff away, like they did it before. The Government has sent them to take them and kill them. But not this time, not this time, we're taking revenge.

Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Clyde and Haiku have finally passed the Forest and climbed over the fence and then walk over the field, to reach the Ranch. Once they reached the gateway, Clyde stumbled over a sign and reads it. **_Orville Ranch: A Holiday Fun for the whole Family_**

 _"Hey Linc isn't that the place where you and your family went on that catastrophic holiday trip, when you were eleven ?"_ Clyde asked his white-haired best friend. But Lincoln just shook his head and responds. " _No It was the Weeping Willow Resort and Lodge, near Ohio not_ _Tennessee._ Lincoln stated while standing and covered his eyes with his hands like he would wear a Cap. He and the others where looking around until Ronnie Anne noticed a child, a boy in a jumpsuit like Lana once had. The boy was just standing there and mumbled something which no-one could understand. The Group were now approaching the boy with smiles and showed him that they aren't any danger. The four friends then stood face to face with the child and the Hispanic young woman approached him and asked him were his parents are but strangely and suddenly the boy didn't answer her and hugs her. _"Awwww Look he likes you Ronnie."_ The three teased her making Ronnie smile but then the boy turned his lips against her left ear. _"Your Soul is our meal."_ The Boy whispered and starts licking her entire ear. Ronnie then flinched and shoved the boy to the ground and moved back to her friends. Lincoln hid her behind him and slowly they stepped away from the Boy who now started to laugh and picks something from his pocket. It revealed a human Skull which was build to a mask. The four were now scared and started to move away from the sick little Bastard.

As soon the four went back to the gateway, they noticed that a group of Redneck looking people with also some Animal or Human skulls as mask were dragging the rest of the others their friends. Lincoln and Clyde wanted to help them but right as they were about to rush to help Rusty, Tabby, Polly, Giggles and Zach, the group of teenager then appeared from the woods and started shooting with rifles towards them and made them flee back to the Ranch. Both of the boys took their girlfriends on their wrist and started sprinting more deeper inside the place. They pass the boy who was try to attack Haiku but Clyde smacked it with his fist and helped her back up and ran. Little did they know that this child was not alone, his mother who now had a furious expression against the Afro-American male starts chasing him and screamed in rage.

During their chase, They pass a few Trailers and like in the forest some corpses were stacked on spikes, used as decoration or use as deterrence. Suddenly the sounds of dogs barking made them starting to panic even more and just sprinted as fast as their grown up legs could. Luckily all of them were more athletic especially Lincoln, all thanks to Lynn. The white haired male was then split up from the three others as a pickup truck stopped in front of them. The Hunter then was about to shoot Ronnie Anne with his Shotgun but Lincoln scooted over the bonnet and kicked him on his back made him to fall to the ground.

Lincoln managed to catch up his hispanic girlfriend and his two other friends and they continued to flee. But then... **ZZZZZZZ** _"Smoke Grenade. FUCK."_ _"How they manage to have something like this ?" "It doesn't matter just... HEY... GET OFF ME... GET... o-of ..."_

 _"We have them, Mr. Orville, we have the Outsiders, the newcomers."_ One of the Chasers yelled towards the Leader and held the unconscious Body of Lincoln in his arms. _"Ok. Good. Now bring them in the Guest Room. Today we wanna celebrate their welcome Boys and Girls."_ A male who looked like Wild West Businesses man with a mustache and a Cylinder. " _Oh by the way keep the N.. ( **I can't use this word** ) _in the Cell. He'll work for us, like the others.

* * *

 **Yeah Sorry it was short and I have to warn you. Those N words and some racist moments will come up in some future Chapters. By the way this Story will also contain hard violence, strong language and ... one rape scene.**

 **So this means it will by turned into Rated M for the next few Chapters. (Man I'm sick :D)**

 **However I hope you've like this Story and I'll see you in the next Chapter or maybe in another Story. It's good to be back with you guys. I'm really happy.**

 **BB**


	4. Chapter 4: Dinner Time

**Just in forward this will be a short but intense Chapter. But don't worry the next Chapter will right be on his way and will be a longer one. But in this we will have a introduction with each Orville Family members and let's just say their might be a family than the Louds.**

 _ **(Warning:**_ **This Chapter includes: Violence, Strong and racist language and disturbing moments)**

 **Rated M**

 **Also for a better Ambience: _Samuel Laflamme: Outlast 2 OST - Momentous times are upon us_**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Dinner with the Orville Family**

Lincoln slowly opens his eyes and noticed a disgusting smell on his nose. _"( **Cough, Cough** ) Oh what the fuck is that for a smell ?" _He asked still dazed from this Gas. _"Well lookie, looks like Snow White got her kiss from her prince."_ A voice almost yelled who got followed by a bunch of laughter. Lincoln then blinked a few times and wanted to touch his eyes but he couldn't move them. _"What the Fuck ?"_ he mutters and looks behind him and sees he got tied up at the Chair. As Lincoln was about to struggle to get himself free, he suddenly got grabbed by his collar and now stood close face to face with a middle aged man who kinda looked like Lumpy the Cook from King Kong. Lincoln gulped as the male grabbed a knife and held it on his cheek. _"Don't ever think of that ma boy or you will end up like those N... out there."_ Lincoln eyes widens by the word he used against the Afro-Americans. As the man shoved the white-haired male back into his seat, he then started to look around where does he was trapped inside. It was a big Dining room, with a ceiling covered with Talismans and on the walls were some hunting trophies and some wallpaintings. Most of the Room was made of wood but also stone. It seems that this live here since Generation.

Suddenly Lincoln flinched by the sound of heavy mix up of scream and cough and he looks over and sees that next to a middle-aged Woman with braids who wore like most of the females in this room a pioneer farmer cloth. Haiku and Liam were now waking up and were in the same situation like their white-haired best friend. _"Wha- what the Fuck ?! What's going on ?"_ Haiku asked but then suddenly got slapped by the women. _"Shut up Witch. You should be_ _thankful that we give you the last meal before we burn you."_ The woman hissed. Haiku had to let out a few tears and then showed a panicked expression. " _Wait Burn ? NO Are you fucking Insane. She's no Witch, she's our best friend."_ Lincoln yelled but then got again grabbed by the collar by the same person but this time the Knife closer to his face. _"I don't mention twice you understand."_ Lincoln gave him a question fully look but nodded anyhow. Soon the others of their friends were waking up and had also the same question like the others. _"So that everyone are awake. I would like to bring a toast."_ The guy with the cylinder said, while he raises his glass. This got everyone's attention and the music in the background immediately got stopped by a small girl.

 _"Today like you see we have a special day."_ The lead male stated and waved his arms to each of Lincoln's gang. _"Guests from outside the town, were coming to visiting us and some of them wanted to be join in our family and others like the N. outside, the two wicked Witches."_ he points towards Haiku and Tabby because of their look. " _And this intruder whore here who definitely had sneaked in our beloved Land of the United States with her family."_ He points at Ronnie Anne, who now grinned her teeth of this bastards language. " _But luckily we've got good people like this Liam here who also has some Southern country roots."_ The guy said and pated Liam on his red hair. _"Rusty, Giggles, Polly, Zach and ... Lincoln."_ The full bearded male then stopped and moved over to Lincoln and got closer to him. Both males were now looking into each others eye. _"Tell me Boy ... why's your hair colored white ?"_ He asked him and glances at his white hair while stroking it. Lincoln couldn't say a word because he was so scared of himself and his friends what's going to happen to them. _"Tell me boy. Why. Is. Your. Hair. WHITE!"_ Suddenly the guy cuts a hand free and placed it on the Table and stabbed it with the knife next to him. Lincoln screamed in pain and others began to laugh except for his friends who either grimaced or cried in worry. _"TELL ME! WHY DID YOU COME HERE! HUH ?!"_ The male now screamed into the Loud's face and waits for a responding but the pain was so big, he couldn't say a word just scream and wince. But then. _"Joseph hold his Hand for me please."_ He asked a teenage boy who wore glasses and a vintage dress. He sighed and put down his Book and placed his entire Body weigh on Lincoln's hand. Then the lead male starts to cut off his pinkie. Again the Loud male screamed and begged to Stop. In the meantime Ronnie Anne and the other girls were crying of the Horror they witnessed also Rusty was crying he just wanted to get out of this place. Liam on the other side was extremely shocked and big eyes and was hyperventilating and Zach just closed his eyes and grinned his teeth and tries not to hear the painfully scream from his childhood friend.

Then as the guy with the cylinder was finished he raised the pinkie in the air and starts eating it. Lincoln was sweating, heavy breathing and felt he's gonna get unconscious again. All he could hear was the echo of his mother. _"Don't worry Lincoln. Mommy is here, mommy is here." "Bring the Witches at the pyre and bring that Mexican bitch to the N. in the Barn. The others were shackled in their rooms except for Zach we're going to eat him. Put him in the freezer and this Lincoln ... Bring him in the Pit. I think we must pre bare against him."_

 _"Mommy is here, She will always be with you."_

 _"I will not fail them. not like you."_

* * *

 **Yeah like I said is a short Chapter but don't worry the next one will be longer. And don't worry I'm not a racist DEFINETLY NOT. You will soon also hear the background Story of this Family and why their being like that and racist.**

 **But hey It's FanFiction the place were you can bring your imagination right :D**


	5. Chapter 5:Rise from the DeadLike Animal

**Chapter 5: Rise from the Dead/ Like animals**

Lincoln quickly shot his eyes open after he heard the voice of his Mother. But once he was fully awoken he noticed he's not in the laps of his beloved Mother, but he found himself in a tight spot which smelled even worser than the Dinner Room. But not just the smell makes it obvious also the sound of flies who're flying around his face showed him that this place he found himself is rotting. The white-haired male was trying to move his head to look around where he his, but it was too dark to recognize something. He glances up and could see some lights shining through the forms. Lincoln tried to crawl/climb towards the light, but first he has to move his hands free to use them to climbing up the pile of whatever that his. After he managed to free his hands he started to climb up and tried to breath through his mouth. _"What the fuck ever that pile is it smelled fucking horrible. Shit."_ Lincoln mutters through his breathing and coughing. During his way up, Lincoln used one hand too grab the next thing to move up, but then he feels a feeling he knows before. It has ... fingers, a palm, it's ... _"Holy Shit it's a hand."_ Lincoln said in shock and now realized in what kind of pile he was lying into. He was looking around and carefully touched his surroundings. He could feel a face, organs, body parts, bones and some others stuff he don't know what it is. Lincoln was now hyperventilating and wanted to get out of the pile as fast as possible, so he used all his strength and speed to each the opening. But he has to climb through a pile of corpses of other people and animals. He was even climbing through a torso of a cow because there was no way around, so he had to rip the almost rotting body a hole but then was surprised by the organs filled with maggots and flies. Then he broke a few bones from the rips and then managed to crawl through it. After a few seconds of shoving, climbing, panicking he finally made it up and without resting he crawled away from the pit while starring at it in Shock. _"Oh Fuck, fuck,fuck,fuck,fuck Fuuuuck!"_ He said under his breath and noticed his entire body including clothes where covered in Blood.

After Lincoln was able to calm himself by lying on the grass and breath, he then sat up and smeared and spits the blood and sweat from his face and lifts himself up. After that the now bloody red-haired Loud (because of the blood), took care of his stump from his hand and wrapped a stripe from his Shirt around. It still hurts him and he could see that it was swollen and pus and blood were floating out. Lincoln cringed by the sight of his hand and hoped that his hand wasn't getting infected by those rotting corpses. Later after he bandaged his hand with now four fingers, Lincoln was now looking around where he is.

Lincoln was standing on a field a far away from the Ranch. In front of him besides the pit full of bodies was also a Well and a abandoned Tractor. In the distance he could see the Ranch of the Sick Hillbilly family and also the Sunset behind the Barn which turns the Sky into a beautiful Afterglow. _'I have to save them. They're my friends. I don't want to lose them too. I have to save them.'_ He thought to himself. With his decision he narrowed his eyes, clenched his fist, tok one breath and started to march towards the Ranch to save his friends.

 _'They count on me. I will not lose them either. Not today.'_

* * *

In the meantime inside the Barn of the Orville Ranch. Clyde slowly began to woke up from his coma and could feel the coldness on which he lies on. The Afro-American then wanted to stand up until he smashed his head against something which was like a ceiling. _"Ouch!"_ he cringed and puts a hand on his head. _"Damn it."_ With still the pain on head he then opened his eyes and sees that he was sitting in a Cage. _"The Fuck. What the hell is going on ?!"_ Clyde sternly but also frightened yelled. The McBride male tried to kick open the Cage door in front of him but this Cage was made of strong bars that he hasn't a chance to get out of it.

After a few tries, Clyde then suddenly gave up and growled in frustration. _"Why'm I in here ? What's this bullshit ?!"_ The Afro-American yelled. _"You're not the only one who asked this to yourself man."_ Suddenly a voice appeared next to him to which makes him to turn around. There was another Afro-American inside in another Cage sitting and starring at him. _"Who are you and what the hell is going on here ?"_ Clyde asked the other male and sits up to have a better sight of him. The Male just shook his head and began to respond.

 _"We're back in time man. The Time of the Slaves in the_ _Cotton fields. The Time where does Hillbilly's motherfuckers use us like animals. Welcome at the Orville Ranch."_ The Afro-American said to Clyde. Those words makes him to widen his eyes and gape open his mouth.

 _"Come on man. This is some kind of joke right ?"_ Clyde asked him worry.

 _"I wish this is one, but asked the others here."_ The male said and then points towards a few other Cage with more Afro-Americans inside them. Sitting, crying, sobbing and some were even trying to break out of their Cages. Clyde was starring in awe and began to shook his head and then starts to rattling against his Prison until suddenly a Shot made everyone to stay quiet. Then a male with a full beard, in his mid thirties, who kind looked alike The Harverster from the Horror Movie Franchise, was walking around starring at everyone in their Cages like he's searching for someone until his eyes stopped at the McBride Cage. With a rush the guy opened his cage and punched him in the face which makes him Dizzy, and like a Potato sack, he was carried around the Barn until he was brought outside of the Building and then got shoved on the floor. Clyde was spitting blood and could feel that his mouth began to swell from the punch of the Harvester-look-alike.

Once he glances in front of him, his expression turned into shock and worries. Clyde was gazing at Haiku and Tabby bound on a Pyre unconscious and they look like they got a few bruises and their clothes were ripped like they were ... raped. Suddenly two males grabbed him violently from the behind and began to beat him up as fun. They were laughing and enjoying to beat of the curled up Afro-Amercian on the floor. After that one of them grabbed him by his collar. _"Because you're their friend and this is your first day of your work, you now going to grab a few more logs and put them on the pyre. When you're finished, your going to get a torch and burn those two wicked Whores and then you can clean this shit up you understand N...?"_ The one farmer said and then spits on his face. Clyde could only shake and nod until he got pushed away to do his work. Inside the Barn the male who spoke to him was just sitting there and was humming a song while clapping by each beat.

 _"... Maybe we're just sleepwalking_

 _Maybe we're just sleepwalking_

 _Visions of better times_

 _Kingdoms and lilac wine_

 _Why did God fail_

 _To improve us ..."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **After**

During his Coma, Lincoln could hear the echoing sound of people singing the Song of _Ed Lewis with_ _unidentified Prisoners - Black Gal._ There also the sound of hammers smashing some rocks in a beat when they sing that song. Lincoln opened his eyes and could feel the sun shining on his face. He was bound to his hands and feet and was dragging along a pathway from a Pickup Truck. Lincoln looked to his left and noticed that a shirtless Clyde was lying next to him unconscious and full of bruises and a swollen face. Lincoln looked to his right and now faces the field full of Afro-Amercians singing that Song and swinging their Hammers into a beat, but then suddenly someone stepped in front of his sight and kicked him in the face. And he's now starring into blackness again.

* * *

 **Before**

Lincoln sneaked between some bushes and Trees to not be seen by those hillbilly freaks. He then stood behind a bush and was planning to find away without being caught until he heard a familiar crying and screaming for help. _"Tabby."_ Lincoln suddenly jumped over the fence and was following Tabby's crying but then before he was able to go around the corner of the Barn, two males with pitchforks and flashlights were then coming towards his way and he needed to hide. The white-haired Loud was quickly looking around for any spot to hide and to his luck there was a Shack nearby. He rushed inside the door and carefully and quietly closed it, not getting the attention to those two outside. With that he waits until they're gone by looking through a hole in the wall. It didn't took five minutes until they left without knowing that he was inside the Shack a few inches away.

He sighed in relief and before he was exiting the small wooden Storage house, he searched something to defend himself. So now he's looking around the Tools Overview and grabbed a hammer and a crowbar from the floor. Then he placed the Hammer on his belt and slowly left the Shack and followed the still crying for help of his punky friend. Frankly he was getting scared, but it's his friend, he can't just leave them to die by those weirdos.

Lincoln ran quick as possible and hoped he doesn't arrive late. He reached the other side of the Barn and could clearly hear Tabby's voice crying for help and begging for mercy. This brought the Loud male to worry more and without hesitation he burst through the doors. But as he burst through them, he doesn't found himself inside a place with Hay and some Cowshed's. No. Lincoln found himself inside a hallway, which kinda comes familiar to him. _"The Fuck ?! is this the Barn ? I'm_ _sure I ..."_ At this moment he turned around and faces a wall. He gave a confused look at his surroundings thought might he go crazy ? _"This is the Barn, this must be the barn. Oh Fuck me !"_ He growled and just shrugged it off. Then he carefully walked along the hallway and tried to listen of his friends voice but. There was nothing. No scream, no cry, just silence. Where did he landed ? and what is this place ? The-white haired Loud was so confused but in some sort this Hallway is familiar to him, but he couldn't remember where.

After he walked along the long path of the hallway, the Loud male suddenly encountered a wooden door. He went to it and carefully wanted to open it. But then he noticed it was blocked with barricades and some bandages like at the crime scene. But Before he was about to gave up the door and follow along the dark alley, he suddenly heard some familiar noises in there. He could recognize it was a female voice, but more like under the age of a teenager more like a kid. But the problem was he couldn't understand what it was saying.

 _"SU ot enod s'eh tahw rof ti DevresEd eh, LLucK dab si NLOCNIL"_

Suddenly something in the distance caught him in the corner of the eye and made him to turn around. On the other side of the Hallway was someone standing surrounded by fire, but he couldn't recognize the persons face from the distance and the fire who just showed the shape of the Body. Lincoln wanted to approach the shape, but he felt so uncomfortable and frightened against this person and wanted to leave this place. So he decided to grip his Crowbar tighter and approach this person who just stood there and faces him, that's what he thought. Every step he made felt like he would bury more deeper his own grave. He couldn't even say a word because he was too scared of this person in the fire.

 _"YOU MONSTER!"_ This screaming words, made him to freeze his blood and jump like a cat when it sees a cucumber. Then the person began to catch fire and starts running towards the Loud male. Lincoln wanted to run back, but some hands gripped him from the behind and he tried to fight them of but those grips where to strong. _"GET OFF ME! FUCK OFF!"_ He yelled while he tried to free himself, he tried to use his crowbar but then more hands grabbed him and ripped them out of his hands and punched him in the face. Then suddenly as Lincoln opened his eyes again. He found himself back in front of the Ranch and noticed those grips are from those Famers who caught him. _"Looks like you rose from the dead huh? Snow White well let's see if you also can escape the afterlife again."_ One farmer said and smashed his head with a Bat. Lincoln fell to the ground and his ears were ringing and his sight were blurry and dizzy.

 _"Lincoln, we never would hurt you. We love you."_

Lincoln started to tear and calling the name of his sisters. _"Luna ... Lori ... Lucy ... Lynn ... Lana ..."_

 _"How did it happen, Son ?"_ Another voice of a male appeared in his mind. Lincoln then rolled and barely could see Clyde fighting of those Farmers but got smacked on his head made him fall unconscious next to him. _"Cly-Clyde ... C ..."_ The white-haired male looked behind his best friend and faces two burning figures on a burning pyre. _"No I failed them. I'm sorry. I'm so, sorry."_ With these words he feels blood floating down his face and he went into a deep sleep.

 _"I'm responsible."_


	7. Chapter 7: Face your Fears 12

**Chapter 5: Face your Fears 1/2**

Lincoln found himself back inside a dark, cold place, luckily no pit full of corpses around him. But this time he was ... back. Back in this dark Hallway, but this time it was colder and a river of fog was floating along the corridor. _"I must be dreaming. Or I'm going crazy."_ Lincoln mutters to himself and started to look around again and this time the white-haired male could recognize where he was. _"No. nonononono This isn't real. I'm dreaming, I'm fucking dreaming. Wake Up Lincoln! Wake Up now!"_ He yelled at himself and smacked a hand against his head and closed his eyes to wake up from his dream but he didn't woke up. Lincoln began to sob a little and begged himself to not be here.

 _"Oh please ... Wake The. Fuck. Up. Asshole. I don't want to be here please."_ He sobbed and kneeled on the floor and wanted to cry but then suddenly a figure passed him inside one of those rooms, made the male Loud flinch and gasps. _"SHIT!"_ The only thing he could see was a hooded figure in a white bed sheet walking in front of Lincoln and entered one of the doors next to him. Lincoln just stood there like a scared deer and even held his breath.

 _"nLocniL uoy dnIheb Kool"_ A whisper appeared behind him.

Lincoln immediately turned around and came to face a tall, skinned hooded figure with a bell in her hands, every time she stepped closer she ringed the bell and a light flickered inside her dress. Still like a screed Deer Lincoln was frozen and just stared at the figure in front of him until she moved closer and faster to him. This made him to start running along the hall. He sprints away but could hear the figures footsteps and those hissing sounds behind came closer. After he could barely feel it's breath on his neck he bursts inside one of the doors next to him and stumbles on the floor, which was like folded upright but the gravity was pulling him on the floor. Lincoln first gave a confused look and cursed a small. _"What the Fuck ?"_ , but then he notices that the tall figure with the bell is still chasing him. So he quickly stood up and following another hallway down until he arched another door and turned left. At this point he suddenly stopped and faces another figure, which was a bit smaller than the other one but this one had another appearance .

This one had a ripped dress on and it's head was covered in a like helmet which totally reminds of Headphones. She was humming the whole time and some kind reminds him of Anima from The Evil Within 2 but with shorter hair. The white-haired male wasn't sure what to do on both ends of the corridor were two figures walking inhumanly towards him the only way out he had was a window next to him. Lincoln first faces those two creatures and then back to the window and starts walking back until he leaned on the wall and the right as they figures were then staring screaming and hissing towards him and started to run-up to the Loud male he jumped through the Window and again experienced a strange Gravity activity.

This time he fell upwards and hard landed on a pile of burned Toys. _"Siht rof YaP annog er'uoy ,nloCnil su ot siHt did uOy"_ He looked around and was shocked of the sight of all this burned Toys, stuffed Animals and naked also burned Puppets who had their stare right directly towards Lincoln. He "swam" through the lake of burned down toys and tried to ignore the following gazes of the Puppets. In the middle of the pile he then stopped because of exhausting and kneeled a bit down, on his glance down he notices a small Flashlight and took it. He then turned it on and to his Luck, it has batteries inside. So he decided to continue his way out towards a double door in the distance and just wanna get out of this Anti-Gravity-Super-Horror-Movie-Place. Right at the moment something rumbled under his feet and immediately swallowed him. Lincoln first tried to fight whatever grabbed his foot but the grip was to strong and swallowed him directly in the Toy lake. After that he was again taken by on his two arms and he opened his eyes again to look who toke him. There were two female figures with very long hair one of them had extremely long black hair and reminds him of Samara from The Ring and the other one was suddenly a Farmer, the one who kicked him to his Coma and suddenly he got pushed down, together with his best friend who also suddenly appeared from nothing and both were then kicked and rolled down a Hill until they stopped and moaned and laid there for a while.

Later Clyde weakly stood up and helped his best friend since childhood up who gave a confused but also weak expression on his face. Lincoln wasn't sure what the hell he's been but he hoped he doesn't have to live the Nightmare again. _"Hey Linc. are you alright ? Can you hear me ?"_ Clyde asked him. The white-haired male just looked at his surroundings and then to his Afro-Amercian friend who had bruises and bleedings all over his bodies. _"Hey Buddy, stay with me man. I don't want to lose you too."_ Clyde sternly but sadly said. Lincoln could remember the last thing he saw of his Haiku and Tabby burning on the Pyre. _"I-I I couldn't save them. It was again my fault."_ Lincoln mutters which got the attention of the McBride male. He notices that the Loud Male started to cry and then hugged his best friend and even Clyde couldn't help to cry over the loss over his girlfriend and best friend. But also deep inside he felt anger and wanted revenge on those Orville Farmers. _'Those Goddamn Motherfuckin Rednecks. I will get my revenge. Oh i swear babe.'_ Clyde thought as he looked up to the now Noon Sky.

After both of them were done sorrow of the loss of Haiku and Tabby, they broke the hug and started to plan and looked around. They noticed nearby there were a few Cabins within the Woods in the distance. Between the Trees, Talismans and other Stick figure-Dream catcher stuff who were hanging they could see people walking through the Trees right into their direction. Both Lincoln and Clyde rushed behind a log, between some bushes and peaked through a slot between the ground and the Log. It didn't take two minutes as then a group of masked hooded teenagers with some Melee Weapons and Guns appeared through the Trees and were looking around like they were searching for something. But then a masked person who kinda looked like a older person, was carried on his wheel chair by two muscled boys. The small group of Seven were just standing there and communicating with sign language towards the old masked male but then the hooded person on the Chair began to yell and waved his arms to commanding the young ones to search for something but both Lincoln and Clyde knew they were the searched ones.

 _"What exactly are we ... ( **Cough** ) ( **Cough** ) ... looking for ?" _One of them asked

 _"I don't know ... ( **Sniff** ) ... but Mr. Wilson wants them immediately. Maybe if we ( **Cough** ) ( **Grunt, Sniff** ) ... take those two Lambs. We could maybe give them to our Butcher or She within the Woods." _Another one answered him. After this small conversation, all five teenagers around 16 - 18 were starting to searching, while the elderly presumably sick man like the others was taking back to their "Village". One of the hooded, masked boys walked straight towards the two young males. Both were looking at each other and knew what to do, it was time for Clincoln Mcloud again. As the boy was walking and narrowed his eyes to have a better view or any movement he suddenly noticed Clyde appearing from one of the Trunk playing like he was scared. But before the boy starting alarming the others and attack Clyde, Lincoln knocked the Boys face from his left and let the boy falling unconscious on the ground.

* * *

 **Hey I'm really Sorry for this disgusting Ending really. But I really have to go to someplace and it may take place until tomorrow and because I was few days gone I wanna immediately bring up this new Chapter and don't want the followers of this Story waiting a day more so i'm really really sorry but I hope you're still happy about this one. i'm trying to upload the next Chapter a soon as possible but right now I have to go see you tomorrow.**

 **P.S. A quest for the Readers, what do you think of those reversed messages do you like them and want more of them to see or not.**

 **So now i have to go see you in the next Chapters and have fun on your works and reading**

 **BB :D**


	8. STATEMEND

**Author Note: Hey Sorry that I wasn't able to write in the last days because one reason is it's the last two weeks at our School and we got all lot to do and I wasn't able to write because one of my most favorite Rappers XXXTentacion got shot and it shocked me extremely. R.I.P X**

 **So that were the reasons but I hope I can distracted myself with some writing and I also hoped you've had a good start in the week unlike me. I also wanna predict that a new Chapter of White x Purple and the second part of Chapter: Face your Fears from Offside the Road will come up this week.**

 **I hope you have a great day and again my apologize for this long break.**

 **Have a nice read and have fun at your Work and always stay positive**

 **DyFo-Storytime**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Face your Fears 2/2**

 _"Ok. Clyde, grab his arms and I take his legs, we're gonna place him inside this hole in the Log."_ Lincoln said while pointing towards a Tree who has a hole in the Log and then grabs the Boys legs, while Clyde did the same with the arms. On the count of the both lifted him up and then hid him inside the gap, but before Clyde took the Boys Shirt underneath the Jacket and puts it on. _"Luckily this Boy has the same size as mine."_ The Afro-Ameircan stated and then went back for his best friend to help him getting the Boy inside the Gap.

 _"Made it."_ The white-haired male whispered under his breath. After that both Males followed the group of children and teenagers as suddenly a Bell was ringing who was coming towards the Village. _"Ah finally Lunchtime. I'm starving."_ One of them said as he started to jog back to the Logs with the others who followed him. Lincoln and his best friend were still following them, keeping their best not to make any sudden noise. But it's easy to say than done. Because their in the middle of the Forest, surrounded by some Texas-Chainsaw-House-of-the-1000-Corpses-Wrong-Turn-Outlast-2-Children-of-the-Corn-Redneck Freaks.

It didn't took five Minutes until everyone arrived at the Camp and everyone went inside a big Tent which could be the Lunchtent. Both Clincoln McCloud sneaked inside one of those Tents and tried to find something for self defense. Luckily Clyde had found a Crossbow with some Arrows underneath a bum bed. _"Lincoln look what I found."_ The Afro-American told him and Lincoln moved outside a room and went over to his friend what he has found. Lincoln then was a bit shocked to see that Clyde showing him the Crossbow. But then recently nodded and searched something for himself. _"Good Job Clyde, now I have to find something for myself."_ The white-haired male said and started look around something for himself, but then Clyde tapped him on his shoulder, which makes him turn around and sees that he's holding a knife to him. _"I found it next to the Bow, use it."_ It was a big hunting knife with a dark green handle on it. Lincoln accepted it and puts it on his belt and then looks back to his friend. _"Alright. Now we need a way to go back to this Farm, to save the others and leave this shit hole."_ Lincoln explained. _"No man. No running, we fight those fuckers and kill every last one of those Motherfuckers and also save the other Prisoners. That's what were gonna do!"_ Clyde stated making Lincoln widens his eyes and shook his head. _"No. No Clyde. were not gonna do that. We can save all prisoners but not kill those Rednecks, you understand ? I know you wanna take vengeance for ... Haiku and Tabby, but this isn't..." "NO LINC! They didn't deserve death, none of those Victims deserves. Those Goddamn Racist Farmers need to take a lesson and should be threatened like they_ _threatened US!"_ Suddenly both got into a argument, without knowing that on the outside, everyone was standing, hearing the arguments between those two males inside.

 _"Clyde. Will you ever shut the fuck up and listen up ?" "No man, I'm done of listening to one of your fucking Plans, every time since the Childhood, when you got a plan it ended like Shit, remember your Video Contest ? or The party at Girl Jordan ?"_

 _Ah Fuck you man. That doesn't even have to do with this right now. It was the past. Know we have to think straight to survive."_ After both were about to attack each other, suddenly a fat, muscular Teenager with shoulder long curled hair, burst through the door. with him two other Teenage boys who then tackled both males. Both Lincoln and Clyde tried to fight them off but then Suddenly Lincoln got noticed by the fat one and got dragged out of the Cabin and then got thrown in front of the Elderly male on the Wheel Chair.

 _"Look Mr. Wilson. It's him. The Saving Angel. Just like you predict sir."_ The fat boy yelled so that everyone could hear him. After he told him everyone shot a glance towards the white-haired male and started to mumble and talking about him. But then suddenly he got dragged by his collar again by the fat one and then got placed near the old man. He was now facing Mr. Wilson who examined his face and then started to lick his face to taste if he taste like a Angel from above and then began to smile.

 _"My Children... It's HIM, THE SAVING ANGEL CAME DOWN TO US TO HEAL US FROM THE SICKNESS CALLED CHOLERA."_ Wilson yelled. Everyone then started to Cheer and raised their Hands or hugged and jumped each other. Suddenly on the corner of his eye, Lincoln noticed that his best friend, got thrown into a Pick-Up. He was about to rush over to help him but then got knocked by the Fat Boy and fell to the ground almost unconscious.

"Bring him to the Holy Tree of life, There were gonna hang him up and his the healing Process will heal every sick one in this entire Camp." Mr. Wilson commanded to which the Children and Teenagers obeyed and started to drag Lincoln to the holy Tree. Later as Lincoln came back to his sins, he could feel that his body got pulled like a potato sack towards the destination which he couldn't really hear, but whatever it is, he doesn't want to be there and wanted to save his friend. But then he barely could hear. _"Get the Hammer, Nails and the Ropes."_ and "This _time he will be the one."_ What does those sentence even mean, however he tried to free himself from the grip of the older teenagers who dragged him towards a white painted tree, which was decorated by some dead people hanging or got crucified or even both. Lincoln started to panic and tried even harder to free himself but then a young girl around 15 kicked him in the stomach and he gasped for air.

 _"Ok Boys, get our Messiah on the Cross and put the rope around his neck, then put the Nails on his hands."_ One Teenager commands them and points towards a self-made Cross made out of Tree trunks. Then lincoln got lifted by his arms and he begged them not to do this and that he's not the their Messiah or Guardian Angel or what the fuck ever they call him, but they just ignored him and went back to work and believed that the "Angel" was just trying to save himself, because it's not Gods will and he got punished down on Earth. _"Listen please I'..."_ AS he was about to say something, he suddenly felt a rope around his neck which chocked him a bit and made him gasp for air again. Then his arms got placed on each side of his and then.

 ** _CHACK CHACK CHACK CHACK CHACK_**

Every time the nails got deeper and deeper into his hands, he lets out a painfully scream and just wished he would passed out already not to feel the pain anymore but it felt like it wouldn't Stop, every second on each hands the hammer placed the nail deeper into his hand and he barely could breath because of the rope around his Neck which got tied around the Cross. Then finally the pain almost ended and he could see through his dizziness that those kids were hanging his cross on a strong branch and were smiling and happy that their last days of suffering came and that Lincoln is here to heal them. That makes him starting to laugh and cursing insanely towards everyone in this place until he finally passed out from his pain and the rope.


End file.
